As a conventional beverage filling apparatus, there is known an apparatus provided with a molding section for molding a bottle from a preform by means of blow molding, a sterilization section for sterilizing the bottle molded in the molding section by mist of hydrogen peroxide, air-rinse section for performing air-rinse treatment to the bottle sterilized in the sterilization section, and a filling section for filling, with beverage, the bottle subjected to the air-rinse treatment in the air-rinse section and then sealing the bottle, these sections being continuously coupled.
The apparatus is also provided with drive means for continuously traveling the bottle from the molding section to the filling section through the sterilization section and the air-rinse section, and a portion extending from the molding section to the filling section is covered by a chamber. According to the beverage filling apparatus mentioned above, the sterilization effect to the bottle by the mist of the hydrogen peroxide generated by utilizing heat added in the bottle molding process (for example, refer to Patent Publication 1).
In addition, there is also known an apparatus in which a bottle molding section and a beverage filling section are coupled and covered by a clean room, and a sterilization section is eliminated by supplying a preform in an aseptic state to the molding section (for example, refer to Patent Publication 2).    Patent Literature 1:, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2006-111295    Patent Literature 2:, Japanese Patent Laid-open HEI 11-291331.